1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus that transmits sub-addresses of receiver terminals together with image information to a repeater, and relates to a repeater that transfers image information based on the received sub-addresses of receiver terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional communication system a transmitting facsimile apparatus transfers image information to receiver terminals, such as a PC and an Internet Facsimile Apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as IFAX), via an IFAX serving as a repeater. In this communication system, the transmitting facsimile apparatus transmits a sub-address of a receiver terminal at an addressee location, together with image information to the repeater that has a designated telephone number. The repeater converts the received image information from facsimile data into e-mail data and transmits the e-mail data to the PC or IFAX that has the sub-address.
However, in the conventional communication system, the transmitting facsimile apparatus can transmit only one sub-address of a receiver terminal to a repeater in a single communication transaction. As the result, it is necessary for the transmitting facsimile apparatus to transmit the same image information to the same repeater, together with the sub-address of the addressee's receiver terminal connected to the same repeater multiple times, even when the transmitting facsimile apparatus transmits the same image information to plural PCs and IFAXes that are managed by the same repeater. Thus, the conventional communication system has problems that result in unnecessary communication and result in a higher communication cost.